There are 336 cities in the world with populations that exceed 1 million, and 75% of the world's population will live in urban areas by the year 2050. In such cities, there can be large daily migrations of the cities' inhabitants. For example, in the U.S. alone, there are 20 cities in which more than 50% of the inhabitants commute or otherwise move within the city on a typical day. With the proliferation of consumer software applications having varying bandwidth and latency specifications, the demand on associated communications networks can vary significantly with fluctuations in the number of active users and the type of applications being used.